


First Time For Everything

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Willow isn't quite sure why she followed Faith to her hotel room.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: first times.  
> Set in an Oz-less season 3.

Willow sat on edge of the bed in Faith's ratty hotel room. How did things get here? Not that her memory was all gap-y or anything. But… One minute they'd been dancing at the Bronze with the others. Then it had been just the two of them. Then the Bronze was closing and Faith was asking her to come back with her. And for some reason, Willow had.

Faith pulled a plastic bottle of cheap liqueur out of her nightstand, grinning and taking a generous gulp. 

"Want some?"

"I, uh, I've never really drank before."

"Hey, first time for everything."

"Well… You know what? I'm tired of being good." 

Willow took a large sip. Then tired not to cough too much. Faith sat beside her, putting a cup of metallic water in her hands. Willow hardly had time to set the cup down before Faith was leaning close and then they were kissing and… oh god! Her lips were so plump, her mouth warm and eager.

_But, I'm not a lesbian. Am I?_

Faith was tugging at Willow’s top… which Willow yanked down, scooting across the bed.

"Faith! I mean… I've never..."

Faith shrugged.

"Me neither."

She seemed to notice Willow’s incredulous look.

"Not with another girl." 

And something was different with Faith. She seemed… nervous?

This time, it was Willow who leaned in for the kiss, nipping Faith’s lip playfully as they parted. Their eyes locked for a long moment before Willow heard herself speaking.

"First time for everything."


End file.
